


I'm glad you're here

by hpjk_addict



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, J2, J2 non-AU, M/M, jibcon8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpjk_addict/pseuds/hpjk_addict
Summary: Jensen and Jared have a talk the morning after JIBCON8.





	I'm glad you're here

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the events of jibcon8. Well, some of its most outstanding or outrageous moments.

Jensen seriously considered not getting out of bed or even opening his eyes today – or possibly ever again. In fact, keeping the day at bay until he was ready to face it was the only option he really cared about. His brain was flooded with memories and images, one more embarrassing than the other, the moment he woke up; and as he lay there with his eyes tightly shut he kept asking himself over and over again what had finally possessed him to undo his pants and show his underwear to Misha during their panel. He wasn’t completely unaware of what he had been feeling at the time; of that overwhelming sensation of happiness that took him to the point of giddiness; so that without meaning to or even realizing what he was doing he started manifesting it by being all smiley and silly and carefree and open in more ways than one and certainly in a way he had never allowed himself to be before. He knew that he wouldn’t have stopped himself even if he tried and it felt really good – liberating – to just let himself roll with it.

That being said, he hadn’t actually counted on this light-headed sensation to escalate to the point where his emotions would suddenly feel so raw and all-consuming, choking him up, making him lose his head and become all teary and needy. He reminded himself to stay away from social media for a year or so – but that, by far, was the easiest thing to do as he wasn't much of a fan anyway. He did cringe inwardly at the thought of how much of a shitstorm his yesterday's antics must have caused. He knew only too well that there were always those who would go out of their way to make a mountain of crap out of a fart. But he had to admit that a small (rather sadistic) part of him was morbidly curious about what he would find there if he dared to look. Then again, it meant opening his eyes and checking his phone, which was not happening any time soon. Not if he had anything to say about it. Unfortunately, just then the door to his room opened and closed and he had to concede that he had no say in the matter after all.

He caught the smell of coffee, which was almost enough to tempt him into a sitting position, a second before the bed dipped and he was jolted sideways. He grunted but kept his eyes shut. “I know you're awake, Ackles,” said Jared's voice, annoyingly cheerful, as he stretched out on the bed beside him and nudged him with his foot. Jensen grunted again and shook his head. “Fine,” said Jared, “have it your way.” Jensen groaned. Jared sounded like he was already planning something – and that was never a good thing. So he gave in and opened his eyes just in time to see what appeared to be a fluttering white feather making a beeline for one of his nostrils. He batted Jared's hand away, scowled for good measure, which only made Jared snicker like a four-year-old, and grabbed the cup of coffee that Jared was dangling above him in his freakishly long fingers before it ended up splashed all over him. It wouldn't be the first time. He avoided meeting Jared’s eye.

He knew that Jared barely restrained himself from dragging him back to their room once their work for the day was over. Instead they joined the others for the evening that continued well into the night and while no one commented on anything – in fact, they pretended that there was nothing out of ordinary to comment on – as much as they tried to be subtle about it, Jensen could feel their eyes on him all the fucking time. Of course, none more so than Jared’s, who kept watching him like a hawk, hovering over him like a mother hen, never leaving his side, keeping his arm flung around him in a would be casual manner – but, of course, there was nothing at all casual about it – looking shaken but alert and resolved to take matters into his own hands if things began to spiral out of control again. By the time they had finally slipped away, Jensen felt stupid and well and truly drunk. He remembered stubbornly trying to formulate his confused and disjointed thoughts into words and sentences but he kept stumbling over his own two feet, which was very distracting, and his tongue felt useless, like it suddenly forgot how to work.

In any case, he discovered that there was no right way to tell the person you loved that being with him and knowing that he was alive and healthy and well made him so happy that it turned him into an emotional wreck. So he didn’t say anything at all. He meekly followed Jared back to the hotel. The moment the door to their room closed behind them, Jared grabbed him and pulled him into another bone-crushing hug. Jensen just clung onto him with all his might. Then Jared guided him towards the bed, helped him to undress and Jensen allowed himself to be tucked in as though he was a fucking baby. He wanted to say something again but Jared shushed him and told him to go to sleep. The last thing he remembered was being held in Jared’s arms, his head spinning, as he drifted off to sleep.

Jensen shook himself, breathed in the smell of coffee and took a long sip. He sighed. Oh, yes. That, right there, was pure bliss. Jared chuckled next to him, tracing his fingers up and down Jensen’s back in a familiar pattern. That was nice. So was the silence. The problem was, Jensen knew, that it was only a matter of time before Jared would want to talk. That's why he took his time drinking his coffee until there was not a drop left. Finally, with an exaggerated sigh, he put the empty cup next to the bed and rubbed his face with both hands. When he felt Jared's giant paw on his neck, he knew that it was time to face the music. “So,” said Jared, massaging Jensen’s neck as though he was a skittish animal in need of soothing. “How about we talk about what happened yesterday?” Jensen snorted. “I didn't know that having a little too much to drink at a convention in Rome was now a crime that merited a talk,” he said, putting on a defensive stance; “or that the privilege was reserved exclusively for you and Misha.” Jared's hand halted but didn't left his neck, keeping Jensen in place and making him feel vulnerable.

“It wasn't about how much you drank and you know it. I know you, dude, and I know that you weren't all that drunk. Jed-legged? Tired? Tipsy? Sure. But full on drunk? I don’t think so.” Jensen sighed and squirmed from under Jared’s grip. It was easier to pretend that he had been drunk all along and that everything that he had done had been done under the influence. But, of course, Jared wasn’t buying that and Jensen was rapidly losing his leverage. “So what's your diagnosis then?” he asked as he bolted to the other side of the room, narrowly avoiding Jared’s long flailing arms and legs as they tried to grab him. “Jensen, you were out of control there and you never allow yourself to go like that.” Jensen rolled his eyes. “Seriously? I was out of control?” He shook his head when Jared spread his arms and gave him a ‘well, duh!’ look. “That’s ridiculous. So what if I acted a bit sillier than usual? Or kicked flirting up a notch? They love it. You know they do. Anyway, I was just having fun. I’m sure I’m allowed to have a break from being the grumpy one all the time.”

Jared snorted. “Kicked flirting up a notch? Are you serious? There's flirty and then there's downright slutty. I thought you knew the difference.” Jensen raised his eyebrows, challenging him. “I thought you liked it when I'm slutty.” Jared rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I also like it when you put on a show when you strip. But what I don't like is when you open your pants and show your underwear to Misha in front of how many people?” Jensen crossed his hands on his chest. “I’m sorry but should I recount what you and Misha got up to at your panel?” he asked. “That’s what’s expected of us, dumbass! No one questions what we do as long as we do our thing. The more overboard we go – the better.” Jensen snorted. “Well, that’s just great.” He shook his head again and Jared actually growled. “Jensen, no one expects you to act like that. No one expects you to spread your legs as wide as they can go or grind your ass into a chair while drunk-singing Katy Perry or show your underwear!” Jensen made a face. “Should I remind you that you were the one who dared me to wear that pair?” Jared threw his hands in the air. “Well, I didn't dare you to show it to Misha at a panel, did I?” Jensen shrugged. “Well, what can I say?” he drawled. “I was in the mood to expose myself.”

Jared kicked off from the bed, stalked towards him and crowded him against the wall. “So tell me, Jen, what will it be next year? How much sluttier will it get then?” he snarled, putting his hands on both sides of Jensen’s head and going all alpha male on him. “I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?” replied Jensen with a smirk. “No – don't tell me.” Jensen rolled his eyes. “I wasn't going to, dude.” But Jared wasn't listening. “Maybe a lap dance?” he suggested and Jensen snorted. “Yeah, like you haven't done that one before.” Jared hummed. “Or a pretend blow job? I mean you did pretend to kiss each other that one time, right? Or – wait – I know – you will probably just get down on your hands and knees and let him mount you.” Jensen wiggled his eyebrows. “Oh, is it something you would like to see, Jay?” he asked. “Why, you should have said something sooner. I would have obliged. Or should I leave that to you instead? I've heard you were awfully comfortable sniffing Misha's crotch.” Jared gripped Jensen’s hips with enough force to leave marks and pressed him into the wall. “I swear if you do that,” he hissed, “I will crash your panel and I will show you and Misha and all your little shippers who exactly you belong to.”

“Well, that will certainly be our last convention,” drawled Jensen just as Jared attacked his lips. The kiss that followed was every bit as possessive as his words had been. Jensen was gasping for breath by the time they broke apart, his bottom lip smarting from the bite that Jared had left there before releasing his mouth. “What?” he snapped, licking his lip and tasting blood. Jared didn't reply. As soon as his anger had come it was gone. His eyes went all soft. He bent his head and began to nuzzle behind Jensen's ear. Jensen felt the tension and the fight leave him at once. He tipped his head to the side and lifted his hands to cradle through Jared's hair. Jared let out a soft moan of approval and smiled against his neck. “Hey,” he said softly a few secondd later, lifting his head and catching Jensen's eye. “Hey,” replied Jensen just as softly. “Jen, I think we both know what this is all about.” Jensen sighed. “Jared... I....” Jared shook his head. “You were falling apart, Jen. It scared the fuck out of me. I know you tried to ride it out by giving everyone a peek at Nesnej there and I'm pretty sure that fangirls and shippers all over the world appreciated the show you put on. Probably had a field day with their theories and fantasies. I just wish you didn't feel the need to turn to levity whenever things become too emotional. It kind of backfired there. You barely kept it together and then you just – you just didn't.” Jensen smiled. “Good thing I have you then. Swooping in like that and saving me.” Jared nodded. “It works both ways, you know. You have my back – I have yours.” Jensen nodded too. “I know.”

“The fuck was Misha thinking, though, bringing the whole thing up at the panel when he knew how it was effecting you?” Jared burst out the next moment. “What a fucking asshole. He didn’t even have the decency to provide you with some comfort at least. He just sat there, watching you struggle through that last question.” Jared blew out an angry breath. Jensen knew that he had been incensed by the incident and that some strong words had been exchanged between him and Misha about it. Misha certainly kept his distance after that. “I guess he couldn't handle me,” he joked, burying his fingers in Jared's hair and massaging his scalp in an attempt to calm him down. “He did mention that I made him uncomfortable and I don't think he was joking. I guess he doesn't like to have the tables turned.” Jensen shrugged. “It was a low blow either way,” grunted Jared. “It was a private moment. He should have just kept his fat mouth shut. Hey, you okay?” he asked after a short pause, patting Jensen on the head.

Jensen gave it some thought. “I think so,” he replied at last. “Yeah, I'm good,” he added with a soft smile when Jared began to frown. “I mean it, Jay. I do. It's just that no matter where we are at I will never be able to forget what happened before. How close I came to losing you.” Jared opened his mouth to speak but Jensen shushed him. “It will always be here – ” he untangled his hand from Jared's hair and placed it over his heart – “and being brought up, however indirectly, it just did something to me...” He looked down – took a deep breath – then up at Jared again. “I'm glad you're here, man,” he whispered. Jared nodded and without saying a word wrapped himself tightly around Jensen. Jensen pressed his whole body into him. “I'm so fucking glad you're here,” he mumbled into his ear as he wrapped one of his hands around Jared’s neck while burying the other into his hair.


End file.
